<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Children of the Revolution by Coldaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156524">Children of the Revolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldaker/pseuds/Coldaker'>Coldaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mother 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Claus Wasn't Alone, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldaker/pseuds/Coldaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claus &amp; Fuel (Mother 3), Claus &amp; Lucas (Mother 3), Claus &amp; Nana (Mother 3), Fuel &amp; Lucas (Mother 3), Fuel &amp; Nana (Mother 3), Lucas &amp; Nana (Mother 3)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It loomed over them, unusually threatening for a drago. As friendly as these creatures normally are, its intent was clear. This one was out to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill.</span>
  </em>
  <span> However, this was no ordinary drago. Some of its body seemed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>metal. </span>
  </em>
  <span> It started towards the three of them, snarling. If one thing was for certain, Hinawa was going to protect her children, no matter the cost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucas! Claus! Go, </span>
  <b>NOW!</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claus followed the instruction, dragging a clearly unwilling Lucas behind him. Claus tripped over a rock and they both landed in the river. Disoriented, they scrambled to grab onto something, and looked on as the drago picked Hinawa up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It bit down. Two sharp rows of teeth piercing straight through Hinawa's heart. The drago's tooth came out as it threw Hinawa's limp body onto the plateau's ledge. Claus felt sick. Lucas lost the grip on the rock he was holding onto, and Claus went after him, sending them both along the river’s current.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucas and Claus were fished out of the river by two familiar faces. Once they got their bearings out of the rough waters, they could see those faces belonged to Lighter and Tessie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two look rough! Let's get you dry." Remarked Tessie warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lighter led the two shivering boys just off the riverbank, where he started building a fire. Tessie went into town to get help and supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to you?" Lighter asked them. Lucas sniffled. Claus just shook his head. "Alright, I won't pry." Lighter struck a match. As he set the pile of wood ablaze, Abbot, Duster, Ollie, Isaac, Tessie, Nana, and Fuel appeared from the village. Tessie wrapped a blanket around the twins' shoulders and began to treat the small injuries they'd gotten from debris in the river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough Flint came into the clearing, immediately dashing over to his children and enveloping them in a tight hug. Neither could get a word out. They knew he'd find out about Hinawa eventually, but neither wanted to be the one to tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Bronson enters the clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Flint… I'm not sure what to say, but just stay calm and hear me out. I have good news and I have bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Flint did not answer. "No… let me start with the good news. I picked up a drago fang. It'll make for a great weapon. I figured you could probably use it…. As for the bad news… the bad news is… it's where I found the fang. It was.. we came across a drago's den. Outside we found the fang next to a bloody shoe and a scrap of fabric. We think its victim was… Hinawa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flint's neutral expression dropped into one of shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Flint, please try and stay calm. I think the only reason Lucas and Claus are alive now is because Hinawa risked her life to protect them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flint pulled a log out of the fire and started to whack the ground with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Flint… I'm not sure what to say. Please try to pull yourself together," Abbot said. He was met with a log to the stomach. "Flint! What are you doing? Your children are watching!" Flint went on like this, hitting anyone who tried to reason with him. Tessie ran over to the four children present, shielding their eyes from the event in front of them. Lighter snuck up on flint with a bigger log, and struck him in the head. The air was heavy, and the children were rather frightened, none of them ever having thought flint would be capable of this. Lucas was crying, and the four of them were pressed together tightly, in a frail attempt to find any sort of comfort in each other's presence.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am bad at writing gore and it shows but i kinda.. had to. so its bad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Claus sat in front of the fireplace with Fuel, discussing their plans to find and attack the drago that had killed Hinawa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Claus, we're gonna need something to attack it with." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem! I've got my dad's hunting knife."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect." Fuel replied as he grabbed a satchel. Claus snuck over to where the knife was kept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuel, can you help me? I can't reach the shelf." Claus inquired. Fuel nodded and picked Claus up onto his shoulders. Claus yelped, but quickly grabbed the knife, and was promptly put down. They ran off and down the stairs, where they were confronted by Lucas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah, Lucas. You heard us?" Claus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We both know full well you don't know how to whisper," Lucas teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claus sighed. "Lucas, I don't want you coming with us. I don't want to see you get hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas shouted back, "Claus, I can handle myself! I'm not just the useless weakling everyone sees me as!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claus paused. What could he say to this? Let him come, and possibly get hurt, or not let him come and make Lucas think he didn't believe in his abilities? "Fine. You can come. Just be careful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked through the town, and just after they reached the crossroads, they heard somebody run up to them. It was Nana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, I heard you were going to go after the drago, and I thought, y'all are gonna get yourselves kil-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claus jumped in, "Nana. Get to the point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… the point is, I want to come with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuel sighed. "Alright. I'm not even gonna argue with you." He had a thought. "Hey! How did you know we were doing this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nana laughed. "Y'all didnt hear? Every kid in town knows by now!" Claus gives Fuel a look. Fuel looks at the ground sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. It doesn't matter. We just need to get there before someone snitches." And they were on their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they reached the plateau, most of them had started to have second thoughts. Claus, however, stayed determined. The children started to approach the drago slowly, hoping to sneak up on it, which immediately failed. The drago turned around and cornered Fuel, who only raised his weapon. This was a bad idea. The drago raked Fuel's throat, the force pushing him back over the cliff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas froze. The drago turned towards him. Unable to move, he just stood there, shaking, as the drago approached. It grabbed him by the arm and shook him. The drago appeared to have gotten bored with this, however, as it tossed him aside, landing like a ragdoll on the rocky platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claus and Nana gave each other a look, nodded, and charged at the drago. The reptile raked its strong, sharp claws against their faces, knocking them over. Starting towards Claus, it bit into his side, picked him up, and threw him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nana was speechless for the first time in her life. She was alone now, but not for long. Determined, she dusted herself off and ran right back towards the drago, who promptly shoved her over and picked her up by the legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drago bit down. It contemplated what to do, and decided to just put her down and slink back to its den, as all of the intruders were now… incapacitated.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yes i abandoned this fic in march. because i got stuck and gave up. lovely attitude to have, i know. but i don't have that attitude anymore and i am ready to pick this back up!! because plotting out this au was really fun!! but in its current state its just a forbidden google doc that one person other than me has ever seen. i'll probably also revise the first 3 chapters because i went back and read them and i just feel. gross. i do not like my old writing. my first grade informative essay on how to catch missingno was better than the first 3 chapters of this fic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>